


The Snake

by FloralFinisher



Series: Rafe Adler's Guardian Angel [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Guardian Angels, Other, gender ambiguous reader, tw: dead animal mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: While pulling weeds in the flower bed, you find the snake that Rafe had attacked a couple weeks ago.





	

You were back again the following week as Rafe had asked you to check on the flowers while getting rid of weeds. While digging around in the dirt something catches your eye behind a small bush.

Moving part of the bush that was blocking your view, you see a scaly creature that was barely 2-feet long. It was the snake Rafe had sprayed with bug spray, lying dead in the dirt.

“Oh Rafe, what did you do?” you sigh, picking up the creature with your dirty gloves. Poor snake. He probably ate rodents and was terrified of humans.

“You poor thing, I can’t just leave you like this.” You purse your lips, knowing that using any sort of angel ability would set events into motion.

_“I told you it was dead.”_

You gasp as Rafe’s voice startles you and you nearly fall over on your knees.

“Alright Rafe Adler, if you’re going to harm an innocent creature then we’ll have to get this show on the road.” you state.

“What show? What are you talking about?” He was confused, watching you get up and walk toward your trailer. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“I,” you begin, “Am your guardian angel.”

He laughs loudly while you glare, waiting for him to stop.

“I’m just saying: if you die you’re _not_ going to make it to those pearly gates.”

Rafe cocks his head to the side, giving you a smug grin.

“Rafe you’re gonna burn in hell, and this snake is partly why.”

“Okay, so I just act dandy and play nice, and I’ll go to heaven? What about that snake?” he asks.

You smirk, “ _When_ I bring this snake back, you’ll have to give up something you _desire_ in order to help someone make it out alive. Then you’ll get to go to heaven. You took a life, now it’s your turn to save a life.”

“What if I don’t?”

“You’ll _die_ , and whomever it was you were _supposed_ to help will live and get what they desire.” You spoke nonchalantly.

“Ah, well I’m sure _whatever_ it is I’ll manage to live without it.” Rafe says with a calm smile.

“I think _not_ , and I’m afraid that if you think I’ll be able to revive you: you’re terribly wrong. My ability _only_ works on animals – not humans, so you’re really out of luck.” You grin, taking off your glove on your right hand.

Your fingers stroke across the scales of the snake, light blue wisps of energy leave a trail after your fingers. The snake’s pale skin returns to its normal color and the reptile sticks out its tongue, tasting the air.

“Done.” A pleased smile makes its way across your face. The snake seems to lick your hand in thanks while you put it down. It slithers away, off to find a new garden as a home.

Rafe looks like he’s seen a ghost, this was real, all of it. And he couldn’t escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all think Rafe should die? Or do the right thing?


End file.
